ONLINE CINDERELLA
by Marauders Jr
Summary: Harry killed Voldie, Send back to Dursley, Love by Drakey, Save by Snivelly, Move in with Siri, Enjoy the Story, written by Newbie. New Beta Needed Again Urgently.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry killed Voldie, **

**Got send to Dursley, **

**Love by Drakey, **

**Save by Snivelly, **

**Move in with Siri, **

**Enjoy the Story, **

**Written by Newbie.**

**And this is the real summary :P**

After the fall of Voldermort, Harry was send back to Dursley. He used Dudley computer and accidentally meet Draco. Severus saved him from the abusive Dursley. Later on he moved in with Sirius to Severus's home. Enjoy our story and this is our first novel length story.

A/N: Starting maybe boring but later might be interesting ... I think... P

**Disclaimer: Everything not mines. **

Prolog

Harry saw his godfather get hit by the red light and fell back into the veil. "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!" He wanted to run to the veil to save Sirius but stopped by Lupin.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry."

"Get him, save him, he only gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry."

"NO!" Harry yell and break free from Remus and sprinted towards Bellatrix.

"SHE KILL SIRIUS" Harry yells. "I'LL KILL HER."

"Little Harry, come to avenge for my dear cousin?" Bellatrix ask in a mocking baby voice.

"I AM!" Harry shouted.

"You love him, do you, little baby Potter?"

Harry anger and hatred rose "CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix was knocked off her feet and was already stand up. "Haven't use Unforgivable before, little baby Potter?"

"CRUCIO!" Harry yells again. This time Bellattrix was sent flying at the door and fell to another room.

Harry was ready to run after Bellatrix when Voldermort make the most stupid mistake which causes his life. Voldermort come to view from nowhere. Harry saw him and all the hatred, angered, frustration (having used twice Crucio but failed) fire the only spell that come to his mind "AVADA KEDAVRA!", green light came from his wand and hit Voldermort before Voldermort can put up a shield or even dodge. Voldermort fell to his leg and disappeared into thin air.

Harry watch Voldermort disappeared. He almost drains all of his magic to perform the killing curse to end Voldermort life. He saw Death Eaters coming into the room but he cannot perform any spell or even run from them because he almost passes out from the draining of his magic.

The Death Eaters came in and fired spell at Harry. Suddenly Dumbledore's headless golden wizard comes to live and stand in front of Harry to separate Harry from the Death Eaters. The spells fired by them hit the golden wizard and bounces back to them. He saw some of the Death Eaters got hit by the rebounded spell. Then all around him became fuzzy and he fell unconscious on the floor. He barely saw Dumbledore came to the rescued before slipped into oblivion.

XxXxXx

A/N: Our first story. English are not our strong subject. Please be gentle. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry killed Voldie,**

**Send back to Dursley,**

**Love by Drakey, **

**Save by Snivelly, **

**Move in with Siri,**

**Enjoy the Story, **

**Written by Newbie,**

**And this is the real summary:**

**This story set after Harry killed Voldie. He's been send back to the Dursley, he meet Draco while online, he got save by Severus after he found out Harry was abused by his relatives. Harry stay with Severus and Sirius decided to move in with Harry. Do enjoy the story because this is our first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Everythings not mine except Healing-Coma Potion. Don't quote us; we know its sound stupid. P **

Chapter 1

Harry woke up to someone force feeding him a potion. He opened his eyes slowly and groggily, assuming that the person standing before him was Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't really tell though because he didn't have his glasses on. He began choking on the nutrient potion, which he'd recgonized from the disgusting taste, that was being forced down his throat.

"I survived long enough to kill Voldemort, but I'm sure that I don't want to die choking on that disgusting potion of yours." Harry said in a very hoarse sarcastic voice.

Madam Pomfrey looked down and saw Harry's emerald eyes staring at her, she was shocked. She had missed that pair of eyes looking up at her from one of her hospital beds. She recomposed herself and glared down at Harry, having just caught what he had said.

"I've been worried sick about you and completely wiped out my entire stock of nutrient potions, and all I get is your cheeky comments the moment you open your eyes." Madam Pomfrey scolded. "I'm going run a couple diagnostic scans to check you through then call for the Headmaster." She took her wand out and cast a few spells on Harry. After a few nods of her head while casting the spell, she went back to her office to fire call Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey came back a few minutes later with Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall, Snape (with several vials of potions) and to Harry's surprise, Sirius.

When Harry saw Sirius, he felt his eyes brimming with tears. His tears began to fall freely when Sirius ran to his bed and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. And it was one of the very few times that Harry didn't mind at all being crushed by Sirius' hug; he was just so overwhelmed with joy to see him alive.

They broke apart a few moments later and Sirius sat beside his godson on the bed. Madam Pomfrey had left the room and came back with a vial of cream colored potion and handed it to Harry.

"Come on now Harry, drink up. This potion is a new discovery, it's called Healing-Coma Potion. (A/N: Sorry if it sounds weird, we can't think of another name. --) It will put you in a coma-like state for a few days and while you're asleep it allows your magic to help heal you at a faster rate." Madam Pomfrey explained to them.

"I'll drink this later, I want to talk to Sirius now. I want to know what happen." Harry whined.

"You need to drink this potion, NOW!"

"Can't I please take the potion later? It won't make any difference if I drink this in a few minutes, right Sirius? I have so many questions for you. I thought you were dead." Harry turned to his godfather and gave him his best puppy eyes.

Sirius was about to open his mouth to say something to help his godson. He couldn't refuse Harry anything when he gave him those big puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Drink this potion now before I ban everyone from visiting you," Madam Pomfrey said before Sirius could say anything. She glared daggers at him, daring him to speak further.

"Fine." Harry said, knowing that he had lost the fight and gulped down the potion. Within a few minutes, his head fell to Sirius's shoulder and he was fast asleep.

"When will Harry wake up?" Sirius asked after he had gently laid Harry's head on his pillow and tucked him in to bed.

"Probably in a few days or at most a week." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Why didn't you give the potion to him while he was unconscious?" Remus asked worried about his cub who had just woken but was forced back into oblivion.

"As I was saying, this potion uses the patient's magic to heal him. If he was given the potion when he was unconscious, he probably wouldn't have woken up again. I've found his magic level is recovering at fast rate, though it's not back up to his usual level. He probably will wake up every once in a while if his magic recovers at a fast enough rate, but he will be too tired to do anything. You can stay if you'd like, but I would suggest that you all go get some rest until he is fully awake; then you can talk about whatever you want with him." Madam Pomfrey explained to the other occupants of the Hospital Wing.

They all promptly nodded and proceeded to leave the Hospital Wing to get their rest while waiting for Harry to wake up.

XxXxXx

Harry woke up about five days later, feeling better than ever. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes and blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to light. He reached his hand out for his glasses, but someone placed them on his face before he could find them. He saw Sirius and Remus standing at the right side of his bed, while Hermione and Ron stood at the other side. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were all standing at the end of the bed.

Harry smiled up at them. "How are you feeling, cub?" Remus asked. Sirius helped him to sit up, while Hermione handed him a glass of water. He drank the whole glass and then leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Better, much better." Harry said, smiling again at all of them.

"Harry, do remember what happened at the Ministry of Magic?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I remember...Sirius fell behind the veil...then I fired Crucio at Bellatrix twice but failed then I saw Voldemort and I got so angry and...Voldemort disappeared..." Harry frowned while trying to remember everything that had happened. "By the way, did Voldemort die? How long has it been since I fainted?" Harry asked. Then he turned to Sirius with tears streaking down his cheeks. "I thought you where dead."

Sirius hugged his godson while Dumbledore gestured for Snape, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey to leave them and give them some privacy. Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione then proceeded to fill Harry in on everything that had happened during the time he was unconscious.

XxXxXx

A week later, Harry was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. He ran to find Sirius in the Great Hall. He saw Snuffles was eating lunch on the floor beside Remus. He ran to him and dragged him out of the Great Hall towards an empty classroom.

"What?" Sirius asked as he changed back and once the door closed behind Harry. He stared at him with a confused look on his face over his godson's bizarre behavior.

"You promised to tell me what happened after you fell behind the veil." Harry said sitting behind one of the tables facing Sirius. (Sirius was about to tell him what had happened earlier when Madam Pomfrey interrupted them and he had promised Harry that he would tell him after he was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing)

"Oh." Sirius said, blushing furiously. Harry waited for Sirius to continue but he suddenly seemed to feel very uncomfortable and stared off into space.

"So..." Harry said to get Sirius attention back to the topic on hand.

"Umm...you see Harry...the ministry was kind of trying to sort out a problem with one of the muggle public toilets that had slugs coming out of it...ummmmmm ...and it turns out that the veil is some sort of a portal to transport who ever is fixing the problem, to save time..." Sirius explained.

"So you were transported to a toilet. Why do you look so uncomfortable about telling me this?" Harry asked obviously very confused.

"Err ... It wasn't just any muggle toilet ..." Sirius blushed deeper. "Itwasafemaletoiletand justasIarrivedamugglewomanwaswalkinginandscreamedandshethoughtIwasapervert." Sirius said in one breath.

Harry blinked and burst out laughing hysterically. Sirius glared at his godson but just made him double over with laughter.

Soon Harry managed to control his laugher and went to Dumbledore's office with Snuffles in tow. It seemed that the Headmaster wanted Harry to come to his office to have a meeting with him.

xXxXxXx

Harry and Sirius sat down in two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Snape was already sitting there, glaring at Harry.

"Lemon drop, tea?" Dumbledore offered. Sirius and Harry politely declined.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I have a special treat for you." Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

Harry stared at the headmaster and exchanged a glance with his godfather before turning back to face to Dumbledore.

"You missed the celebration of The Defeat of Voldemort, as a treat all classes were canceled. All the other students have already gone home. We'll be sending you back after dinner." Dumbledore said, oblivious to Harry discomfort.

"No, I want to stay here with Sirius. I don't want to go back to the Dursleys. Voldemort is dead, I don't need the protection from that house." Harry said, obviously upset. He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's, not even for the summer holiday. Now that Voldemort was dead, he wanted to stay with his godfather.

"Yes, Voldermort is dead but there are still some Death Eaters on the run. They will come and try to avenge their master's death." Dumbledore explained to Harry, wondering why the boy was not happy to go home.

"Death Eaters can't get into the school. I can stay here with Sirius and once we get our hands on Pettigrew, we can free Sirius." Harry gave his best puppy dog eyes to his godfather, practically begging him to agree with him. "I can stay with him after he is free, right Sirius?"

"Harry can stay here at Hogwarts until my name is clear and then I'll take back the custody from the Dursleys." He said to support his godson. Harry had told him how they treated him at their house over the summers and the only reason that he hadn't sent them all to their graves was the blood protection that Lily placed on Petunia.

"No, Sirius, Harry has to go back. He'll be safer there besides there are Death Eaters' children here and I'm sure that they will try to harm Harry and we still have to catch Peter. Once we've gotten your name cleared, you can retrieve Harry back from the Dursleys." Dumbledore said to indicate the end of the discussion.

Harry sighed. "How am I going to get back?" Harry asked with a defeated look on his face. He knew that no matter what he said that Dumbledore would not change his mind.

"Severus will take you back after dinner. This way you have enough of time to pack your belongings." Dumbledore said while turning to Severus to see that if he was fine with that. He nodded.

"WHAT!"

XxXxXx

A/N: Still haven't reached the main plot but please bear with it. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"WHAT?!?!"

Sirius and Harry both abruptly stood up and just gawked at Dumbledore as if he had grown a second head. They couldn't believe what Dumbledore had just said. They slumped back down on the chair while Dumbledore just smiled at them, completely oblivious to why they were upset.

"I don't understand. Why Snape?" Harry asked after he regained his composure.

"Excuse me, but I'm not exactly thrilled about this either. If I had been given a choice, I wouldn't be taking you back to your muggle relatives." Snape said with a hint of disgust in his voice. He had been surprisingly quiet through out the whole meeting.

"Professor Snape, Harry, please calm down. Harry, I know that you would prefer for Sirius to take you back. However at the very least he is still on the run and I just simply cannot let him take you back with Death Eaters on his tail. I trust Severus with my life and I assure you that he is quite capable of getting you back home safely. I would have asked one of the Order members to escort you but right now they are too busy cleaning up the mess that our dear ex-minister, Fudge has caused."

Harry let out a loud sigh, "Fine, can I go now? I need to get ready to leave." And with that Harry stood up without waiting for anyone to answer him.

Harry stopped when he reached the door and turned around slowly to face Sirius.

"Come get me the second your name is cleared." He then turned back around sharply and walked out of the room.

XxXxXx

Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry in the Gryffindor common room when Harry climbed through the portrait hole. Harry headed straight for the stairs to his dormitory, completely ignoring the both of them. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and got up to follow Harry.

Ron pushed the door to their room open slowly. Once he had opened it enough to be able to see inside, they both saw Harry kicking his trunk as hard as he could. Books and clothes were strewn all over his bed. He was so busy getting his frustrations out on the trunk that he hadn't noticed that Ron and Hermione had come in until Hermione closed the door behind her with a bang, making him jump a little. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry growled softly and returned his attention to packing his belongings.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly worried about her best friend's unusual behavior.

"I'm going back to the Dursley's after dinner." Harry said without looking up from his trunk, his voice laced with anger.

"Why are you going back? I thought that with Voldemort gone, you wouldn't need to go back there?" Ron said, watching his friend kick his trunk closed.

Ron and Hermione sat down on Ron's bed while Harry sat down on his own. With a sigh he began to fill them in on what had happened in Dumbledore's office only a few minutes ago.

The golden trio talked about nothing in particular until it was time for dinner. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry saw Neville and Ginny sitting at the head table. Ginny waved the three of them over.

"Why are you two here?" Harry asked.

"We visited you in the hospital wing several times while you were still unconscious. We rushed over the minute that we heard that you were awake." Ginny answered enthusiastically.

The five of them ate their dinner peacefully while talking about nothing in particular. Before dinner was over, Harry leaned forward to say his goodbyes to Neville and Ginny. Harry then proceeded to stand up and walk out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione following close behind.

The Golden Trio headed back to their dormitory to collect Harry's trunk, purposely taking the long route to be able to spend a little bit more time together. When they finally retrieved Harry's things and walked back down to the Great Hall they realized that Snape had not yet arrived. They waited for a while before Snape swept into the room from the door behind the staff table. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a quick hug while Snape started walking towards the front door.

"Are you done yet? I don't have all day." Snape said, scowling at the trio.

"Bye, guys. Don't forget to write." Harry said sadly as he waved goodbye to them while following Snape out.

"Bye, Harry. Remember to write to us as well!" Ron and Hermione said in unison while watching Harry and Snape disappear around a corner.

Harry and Snape walked together in silence until they reached the edge of the wards and the professor suddenly stopped.

"I'll have to hold you close so that neither of us are split." Snape said monotonously while turning to face Harry. Harry nodded and Snape placed his arm around Harry awkwardly before apparating both of them to Privet Drive.

They appeared at the end of Privet Drive and walked until they reached 4 Privet Drive. Snape walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell while Harry stood behind him in the driveway. Harry wondered how his aunt and uncle would react when he showed up two months earlier then usual. He stayed where he was figuring that it would be best to let Snape greet his aunt and uncle before him.

Ding Dong

The door opened and Aunt Petunia was smiling brightly at her guest. Her smile immediately turned into frown when she saw Snape (A/N: She had never met Snape before if we remember correctly but was upset due to the fact Snape was wearing a robe) and her nephew standing behind him.

"What do you want?" She sneered at Snape.

'What is the matter with this giraffe woman?' Snape thought to himself, "I was ordered to bring your nephew back." Snape sneered right back at her.

"Why? It's too early for him to come back." She said, glaring at Harry. Half of her felt pleased because she thought her nephew was possibly suspended or better, expelled. The other half of her was unhappy because that would mean she was stuck with him for a longer period of time.

"I only got the order to bring him back. Goodnight." Snape said before backing away to let Harry through.

"Put your things in your room, and then get back downstairs to the wash the dishes. We've already eaten dinner so don't expect me to feed you." Petunia instructed while glaring at Harry in disgust.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said impassively, heaving his trunk into the house.

Once the door closed, Snape walked back down the street to the end of apparition ward and apparated back to Hogswarts. Deep down he felt something was slightly off with the Golden Boy's relative.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: not Ours.**

**A/N: This Chapter had been beta by our new beta, the unloved. Thank You very much to the unloved and also to those that who offered. Hope that this time I will now lost my beta again. I already lost 2 beta.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Hogwarts was very quiet after the celebration. Draco was the only student left because his parents where on a vacation after the fall of the Dark Lord, their life had been very hectic for spying on Voldemort.

Since there wasn't any students left, Draco had every meal in the kitchen. As usual he had bacon, scramble eggs, sausages, and milk-tea for his breakfast.

After breakfast, he walked back to his room in the dungeons. He schemed through his belongings and took out a black cuboid thing, which muggles know as a computer. He didn't bother to lock his door and put up a silence charm like he always did since there was nobody around. **(A/N: Molfoy and a muggle computer don't make a sentence)**

He sat with his laptop on his bed. He switched on his laptop on waited patiently for it to be load completely. Draco had it charmed to be able to function without electricity. Severus helped him to find a charm to connect to the Internet. **(A/N: So UN-Severus like. XD)**

A moment later, he logged onto the famous muggle online game.

**XxFlashbackXx**

During Christmas, Draco gave his parents two tickets aboard a cruise as a gift, since he had long run out of ideas on what he should give them. Now his parents went away on their vacation and Draco had to spend his holiday with his favorite aunt, aunt Grace and her family in Beijing, China. Though he liked his aunt and her husband, Dominic, very much, his four little angelic cousin's (Devils in disguise) were a problem.

One day, Draco was bored, so he decided to look for his cousins for entertainment. When he walked into the room where they spend most of their time in, he saw them sitting on a long couch, tapping their fingers on a weird horizontally opened book. When Draco walked in they motioned for him to join them, the sisters explained that the weird looking thing was called as laptop. They showed him how to use the computer and then introduced him to an online game called Ragnarok.

He used one of their laptops to play the on the website. Later on he started to become obsessed and his cousins gave him a new laptop for Christmas as a present so that he could continue to play online.

**XxEndOfFlashbackXx**

Draco logged into the game. His character name was Silver Dragon (SD). In the game his characters job was Assassin Cross. He was the leader of the strongest guild 'Mystical Legend'. The guild was well known to everyone who played in the game. He and his guild members were able to conquer almost an entire guild castle in the game.

SD was extremely bored. He was wandering around the town with really nothing to do. His guild members hadn't logged in and the guild war was yet to begin, suddenly a female character name Xion approached him.

Xion: Hi!

SD ignored Xion.

Xion: Are you the real legendary Silver Dragon?

SD continued to ignore Xion.

Xion: I can't believe I got the chance to meet you, the leader of the strongest guild.

SD ignores Xion again. 'What the hack is this girl blabbering about?' Draco thought.

Xion: Every player speaks highly about you. I'm your Number 1 fan.

SD continued to ignore her.

Xion: Can I join your guild?

SD: SWEAT!!!

'That's what she wanted from the very beginning'

SD immediately teleported away.

Draco sighed and logged out. That idiot Xion ruined his mood.

"Her boot-licking skills is worse than Pettigrew." Draco thought to himself. He walked toward the kitchen to grab something sweet to eat.

**XxXxXx**

"WAKE UP!!!" Aunt Petunia screeched banging her fist against Harry's bedroom door. Harry groaned and reached out blindly for his glasses. He immediately put them on, and stumbled out of bed.

Harry dragged his feet down to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Not long after, he heard Dudley stomping down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Duddykin. Come and have your breakfast." Petunia said lovingly to her son.

"Mum. Dad. You're not going to believe this. Yesterday I finally met the Legendary Silver Dragon, he's the strongest coolest player ever who is the leader of the undefeatable guild, Mystical Legend." (Harry rolled his eyes and flipped the omelet he was cooking.) "We chatted for hours. He was so nice to me despise his ability in the game. He even invited me to join his guild," (Harry snorted.) **(A/N: So are we)** "But I wanted to raise the my level by myself so I politely declined his offer."

"Oh my!!! My little Dudders is growing up." Petunia said admiring her overgrown son.

"That's my boy." Vernon replied not looking up from the newspaper.

Dudley continued to brag about himself in the game. At the same time at Hogwarts a certain blond was awaken by a sneezing fit.

**Note:**

**Guild – A team that formed to conquer a place**

**Guild Castle – A place that is conquered by monsters that the Guilds were forms to conquer. The more Guild Castle you conquer the higher status you have in the game.**

**RO Character Job:**

**Novice - All character start from novice**

**S.D character**

**novice thief assassin high novice high thief assassin cross**

**Characteristic: High dodge rate, fast in attacking, poison element, but when use poison bottle the damage can increase a few fold. Usually front line when going to war because of high dodge rate and short attack distance.**

**Harry's character I'll explain in other chapter so as to not spoil the fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NOT OURS.**

A/N : Any ideas any reader would like to suggestare welcome. Thanks for the reviews.

Here is another chapter..

**Chapter 4**

After sending the brat back to his filthy muggle home, Severus apparated back to his personal chambers to rest. Grumbling something along the lines about a stupid Gryffindor and a manipulative-old-coot-who-likes-to-think-himself-as-everyones-grandpa. He took a warm bath before changing into his pajamas. He left his clothes on a side table for the house elves to clean later. He climbed into his comfortable bed and tried to sleep.

Unfortunately he felt something fishy going on, and that fish was none other then The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Won't-Stick-His-Head-Out-Of-Other-Peoples-Business. He was tossing about in his bed unable to get any sleep. The way the relatives had treated him was not what he had in mind. He noted to himself to look for the beardy old coot the first thing next morning.

XxXxXx

Draco lay on his bed, feeling very bored after finishing his dinner. He sat up and pulled his laptop out from his trunk. He waited patiently for windows to start up, and then connected to the Internet. He logged into Ragnarok Online (RO). (A/N: for those who still don't know what is RO find it in the web. It's a type of online game.) 

Draco logged into his Silver Dragon character. He wandered around the virtual town with nothing in mind because guild war had yet to start. All of a sudden, he saw the 'irritating' Xion standing in the middle of nowhere. He knew that 'Curiosity Kills the Cat' but he was really curious why she acting so out of character. He approached Xion and started talking to her.

XxXxXx

S.D: Hi…

Xion: Hi…

S.D: Your very quite today.

Xion: Huh?

S.D: We met yesterday. Don't you remember me?

(Harry thought back to the conversation he overheard in the morning between the Dursley.)

Xion: Oh, … Hi.

S.D: … You are NOT Xion.

Xion: …Do you know how to read?

S.D: I mean you are NOT the same person I met yesterday.

Xion: What gives you this idea?

S.D: You're not as annoying as yesterday.

Xion: What's that suppose to mean?

S.D: Um…What are you doing now?

Xion: I don't really know what to do. It doesn't seem to be as fun as what I've heard.

S.D: It is you that can't feel the pleasure of the game. Do you want me to teach you?

Xion: Um…No thanks. This isn't my account. It belongs to my cousin.

S.D: Oh, my "BIGGEST FAN" is your cousin. (Note the sarcasms.) 

Xion: Haha. Congratulation on getting such a "WONDERFUL" fan.

SD: Haha…thanks but no thanks.

S.D: Mind to chat?

Xion: Merlin, then what are we doing now?

S.D: Oh, we are just passing messages.

(Draco starts to suspect that Xion is a witch or wizard.)

Xion: Haha…Very funny.

(Suddenly Harry heard a car's engine roaring up the driveway, indicating that the Dursley had come home.)

Xion: I got to go now. Bye.

Xion has log out

XxXxXx

Draco sighed. He sent a message to one of his guild member that he wasn't going to be around for the war today, and logged off. In Draco's mind, this Xion person was a mystery. He wondered if he'd get the opportunity to meet her again. 

Draco stripped down until he was in his boxers and climbed onto bed. Just before he fell asleep he looked over at his clock.

It was 12 am.


End file.
